The Arkens Vs The World
by Renzin
Summary: Not knowing their origins or kin, the Arken siblings live a secluded life in a small Canadian town. That is, until their mutant Light/Dark powers become uncontrollable. Fighting off a town of mutant hating locals isn't exactly a menial task, until the Xmen arrive. Can Xavier teach them to wield their powers for the better, or will the Arkens lack of trust hinder themselves
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Years ago…_

_Far up on the steep snow covered terrain of a forest , a cabin was lighting the night in a hazy red glow. It painted the ground around it in a crimson heat of flames; the air seemed grow dense, sucking into the centre of it, the trees bending at their bellies towards it as birds began to screech and claw at their branches. _

_All life around the cabin seemed to choke and wheeze under the peaking inferno until there was a large and sudden bang; pressure dropped as a helium sigh was let out from nowhere in particular, the black wood splintering and cracking under the heavy log roof. _

_In the silence that followed, a small rodent flicked its yellow eyes towards the circle of melted, steaming snow where the cabin once stood. As it scurried forward, it saw a small boy of no more than 3 was hunched over gripping something. His black curls plastered to his skull and he gulped in the ashen air greedily. Suddenly he jumped upright, writhing and shaking as his eyes popped from their sockets. His skin tightened and became transluscent until it melted away to reveal hard inky black skin and shell._

_The terrified rodent ran after its fellows, cursing its curiosity as the creature raised slowly on its sprung legs, its armoured figure glinting under the moon. Between the cracks of muscular flesh and hard shell, pulsing lights illuminated its contours. What had once been a child, barely able to stand, was now a 4 foot clawed and fanged Alien-esk monster. As he raised his still human shaped cranium, a spiked tail untangled itself to reveal a small ball of cream fur, with hazy blue light also escaping from it. _

_He clutched to his chest, feeling its fluttering heart beat pound against his own. Pivoting his head around him, he turned and moved deeper into the woods, occasionally pausing to sniff the air. As they moved into the thickening darkness, the snow beneath the balls of his feet melted the snow as he moved with sprung feet like a cat. _

_By morning, all that was left frozen puddles where the cabin once stood and where the creature had stepped. An intoxicating fume thickened the air, cloaking any certainty that the dwelling had ever existed._

Hi! Judy here! Thanks for taking the time to read my first shot at writing a fanfiction, and please leave a review! Ill update this as soon as I can. xo


	2. Chapter 1 - A World Too Small For Me

Chapter 1

Bruce gritted his teeth so hard he felt the blood rushing to his gums. He could so easily grip that jerk's neck, squeeze and make him _beg_ in his mutant form.

"What's the matter Arken? I thought you liked bending over!"

He was on his hands and knees after being kicked in the stomach by a black-laced boot, belonging to one of the many _classmates _Bruce had to put up with. As the corridor erupted in hyena like laughter, an ivory hand shot out in front of Bruce, grabbing his shirt and lifting him to his feet. He looked at his sister as he nodded with his head to the door.

'_Lets just go to math.'_

'_Are you kidding me?' _Aurora's brows tensed as she shook her head. _'Why don't you just kick their arses? You know you –'_

'_What right here, in front of a crowd? Don't be an idiot.' _ Bruce pushed her into the class before she could argue psychically again, ignoring the jeering behind them. They took their seats in the corner of the class and bowed their head, trying to shrink into the shadows.

Bruce HATED these people; their closed minds, their constant whooping, and lets not mention the way they talked about mutants. It was probably the most talked about subject in econ/politics class. He shook his head, his soft black curls dancing along the outlines of his strong bronzed face. His eyes were a deep brown, slightly sore and squinted into a frown. Large pink lips were parted in fury.

In this town, SATAN would be more welcome than a mutant. They already spent their entire time terrorizing Bruce and his sister, if they knew they were mutants as well, they'd probably stake them or something.

He thought back to a few years ago when they had started school. The Arkens were both bright, and had been stealing books and cloths whenever they felt the need or urge to entertain themselves. It never occurred to them to find games or laptops instead; most consoles were unknown to them. They had had to teach themselves to read and write from an old cassette player and a bunch of kids books when they were at an age where they could already easily walk.

They couldn't understand a lot of the words and meanings in these books, spending many a night while squatting in an empty house outside the town reading the same line over and over again. What infuriated them most was that it was hard to read the mind of anyone in the town who even remembered or listened to anything at school. After much debating and frustration, Bruce had quietly taken them on a Monday morning to their current school, mentally altering any obstacles or questions from the minds of the head and vice principal. They were quietly handed a time table and library cards, and got on with their studies. Aurora especially felt much better, now that they didn't have to steal anymore books.

As dictated by Bruce's protective nature and Aurora's defensive one, the Arkens pretended to me twins when in actually fact Aurora was 16, Bruce 2 years older. They felt much more comfortable in one another's presence, carefully avoiding people until that day.

Aurora never uttered a word in school, unless spoken to. On their first day, when they had spoken the other kids noticed that they had the most high class British accents possible (courtesy of the British cassette tapes from the 80s). If that wasn't bad enough, the only clothes they ever wore were loose fitting, sweats and shirts. You can imagine the types of snide comments the girls made, especially to Aurora. Bruce grew red when he remembered Aurora telepathically telling him one day, that all the other girls were wearing something called a 'bra' and that she had to go that night to the store and steal one of them for some reason. He shuddered and his nose crinkled, glad his train of thought was interrupted when a teacher walked into the class.

"Kids as much as I would love to teach you, I'm afraid I have to cover Mrs Wallace's class. As _mature _students, I'm sure you know what to do; finish the exercise from last lesson on pg. 66, then if you finish that, make notes on chapter 3." And with that, their math teacher briskly left the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately, most of the students shot up out of their seats and left for the common room. Aurora and Bruce looked at each other, shrugged and pulled out their books to start the work, only for Aurora's to be ripped out of her slender fingers. She yelped as she got up and tripped on her loose sneakers, making a fleshy _slap_ against the wooden floor.

A chorus of laughter followed as the same boy with the black-laced boot ran out of Aurora's away.

"Bradley give that back!"

"I don't think you want it enough, how about a cheeky look for payment?" he leered. The only people left (apart from the Arkens), were Bradley and his following of jocks (with their satanical girlfriends of course). "C'mon, Arken, show us what those clothes are hiding from the world!" he leered.

Bruce jumped up and pulled Aurora to a stop, grabbing their bags and running to the door. But Bradley was faster, slapping Aurora's arse as one of the jocks casually leaned against the door. As Aurora yelped again, another boy threw Bruce against the wall, kneeing him in the groin. Bradley wrapped his arms around Aurora's waist, pressing her against his front as he lifted her shirt.

"STOP, GET OFF ME BRADL-"

"What's wrong Arken? Am I going to be your first? Sorry bitch but I won't be gentle-" The air was knocked out of him as Aurora elbowed in the gut and ran toward Bruce but was pulled back by the collar. Bradley pinned her to the desk, this time grabbing her wrists and putting his weight against hers.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH HER ONE MORE TIME-"

"YOU'LL DO WHAT, YOU FUCKING POOFTER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH-"

Shockingly, the scream came from both Aurora and the boy holding Bruce. Bruce's skin suddenly tightened and morphed into black armour and claws, inky black and tough. He snarled, as the plates of his skull seemed to expand as his pupils turned red and he bared his jaws, the room bathed in a red pulsing light from in between the armour.

Silence.

Then screaming and running for the door and windows, as Bruce's lower jaw extended and seemed to dislocate, an ear-shattering roar filled the school.

"OH FUCK, THEIR MUTANT FREAKS!"

"RUN!"

'_GET OUT OF HERE AURORA!' _Bruce bellowed in her mind as he chased after Bradley and the others. She took off out the window, rolling into the laurel bushes. _'Like hell!' _Aurora threw back as she started glowing brighter and brighter until poof! All that was left was a misty violet cloud, with sparks of blue growing faint every second.

Wolverine's claws extended as he heard an echoing howl fill the air around them. The others, all clad in black suits with an 'X' on them, followed after Wolverine.

"This way!"

"Are you sure its them?"

"What do you mean _am I sure? _I've been tracking them for days, bub."

"Yeah yeah, ok!"

"Ahh, Notre propre limier!"

"Someone shut the Cajun up," Wolverine snarled "I'm already in a bad mood, an' I have a feeling that today ain' gonna get any easier…"

Aurora teleported in a cloudy bang, falling a few feet to the floor. She grumbled, "Wow, smooth landing much." She rolled her eyes and flinched as her skin tightened and short cream fur, like a horse, sprouted all over her body; her dark brown hair whitened and twitched in the air wildly, her eyes now an electric blue. Pulsing blue light seeped out of indentations and twisting patterns all over Aurora's body, spiralling around her lion-like tail. She stood up, a full foot taller than before.

Aurora looked up to see Bruce's tail throw Bradley back down the corridor, chasing him around a corner. Aurora chased after them, springing across the walls as her blue claws ripped apart the green metal doors of the lockers. She stumbled as her wave of hair flipped over her face, which ended up kissing the floor.

"Smooth Arken, a prime example of stealth." Aurora grumbled. She flipped her mane out of her face and scrambled up, only to be thrown to the ground by a blur of black just before the ceiling gave way. Aurora pushed Bruce off her roughly. "I know you love me, but now's not the time for a hug-" She froze.

Only a few feet away, the entire corridor had disappeared, the ground had been ripped up, and remains of the schools grey walls were scattered everywhere. But that wasn't the scary bit _oh no._ A towering red machine leaned towards them, extending its opening fist.

"Scanning…..Mutants located….Termination initiated." A disc in its open hand began to glow as Bruce and Aurora shouted at each other "RUUUUUUUNNN!"

They raced down the corridors, leaping off walls as they turned corner after corner. Bruce looked behind him, only to pound the floor even harder with his feet. He really wished he hadn't. The monstrous machine was still keeping up with them, its large hand ripping meters of building to oblivion at a time. Bruce guessed that the school population had already evacuated, you know, considering how _deserted_ everything was. _The mutant hunters are pretty well organised…_

He pulled Aurora up the stairs, reaching the second floor just as the path in front them was absorbed in a beam of white light. "Oh shit!" They were trapped on their little elevated landing!

Aurora grabbed his claw tightly '_Hold on!' _

'_Don't you dare try and teleport, last time you did that while holding something you incinerated it!'_

"_Either be turned to dust by THAT or me!' _ She squeezed her and breathed in deeply, but then – BOOM!

She opened her eyes, looking around quizzically till Bruce pointed below them. Their pursuer had been taken down by a man in yellow and blue, who was ripping apart the face of the machine with long metallic claws. Around him, two others were attacking it, one throwing what looked glowing _cards (?) _while the other floated above the leg of the machine, bolts and panels of plating flying off it in all directions as she pointed at it.

The clawed yellow man ripped out wires from on eyes socket as a flying card flew in and exploded; but the machine was fighting back, shooting white beams of light blindly in all directions.

Bruce and Aurora, previously frozen in astonishment by this scene, freaked out as the machine shot down the supports of what was left of the second floor. They disappeared in a poof of violet smoke and blue sparks and reappeared directly below on the ground floor.

'WHY DID YOU TAKE US BELOW A CRUMBLING STAIR CASE"

"WAIT WHAT – AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Their hearts pounding, they tore away from the tumbling ceiling throwing themselves out of the way just in time. When the cloud of dust and cement cleared, Aurora opened her watering eyes to see the three pointed claws of a gloves hand. Her cerulean eyes widened and she snapped her curved canines until she saw the claws retract back into the hand, which turned over and opened to show the palm. Aurora looked up in amazement at the muscular demolisher of the machine. She paused as she saw Bruce next to her being helped up by a man with cropped hair and red eyes and a woman with fiery long hair.

"Kid, if you want to live, take my hand." Aurora looked up again at their rescuer; swallowing hard, she grabbed his hand as he heaved her off the floor and pulled her into a large black jet nearby.

Looking behind them, Bruce saw the remains of the fight; half the school had turned to dust, the sound of alarms could be heard across the property. The last he saw of Bradley was when he had ran between the legs of the machine and climbed over the school fence. He shrugged with a half smile. _I never liked this place anyway._

Yey! Chapter 1 is up now, hope you like it! Please send a review so that I know how I can improve it!

NB: all the italics in speech marks between Bruce and Aurora are telepathic convos.

xo


	3. Chapter 2 - Have Faith

Chapter 2

They were in a rounded study, with reddish wood furniture and large, iron framed windows behind the desk. Bruce watched Aurora intently, her mouth wide open at the endless shelves of books that surrounded them; her neck was craning to see the top shelves, giving her a dopey expression. Bruce fidgeted, shifting his wait every few seconds until he abruptly stood up and walked to the windows. The sky was bright and optimistic, filling the room with its light. A soft ticking from an analogue clock made his brow knit together in irritation.

'_Calm down,' _Aurora swivelled to face him, _"you're making me cranky."_

"_Wuss"_

"_Armadillo"_

"_Horse face"_

"_Hey – "_

She was cut off by a quiet coughing behind them. They both jumped, Bruce's knees bending slightly.

It was _them. _Or more specifically, the guy with the claws who had, 'rescued' them that morning; he wasn't in his uniform anymore, but in flared jeans and a leather jacket, a cigar lodged in the side of his mouth. The woman with fiery red hair was also there, pushing a bald man in a wheelchair. Bruce noted how calm the seated man was, taking in his calm smile.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting. Please, sit down." The bald man gestured the armchair Bruce had been sitting in to him as he was pushed behind the desk in front of them. Bruce looked quickly to the other two standing people, and then slowly lowered himself back into the chair. "My name is Charles Xavier. This house, and the grounds surrounding it are part of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters; in short, a school and home for mutants." He paused, continuing when neither Arken answered. "This is Jean and Logan, members of our staff here and also part of the X Men, our aim being to help mutants in distress. This –"

"You said_ institute._" Bruce's eyes narrowed and he gripped the armchair, "We're not crazy."

A snort, "That's what most loons think, bub."

"_Logan._" Xavier said sternly. "My boy, you misunderstand me; we are here to teach you to control your powers, to provide shelter. You're free to go wherever you wish, though I can assure you, your rooms will be far more comfortable than your previous dwelling." Aurora's eyes widened; he had said that directly after she had guessed that they were in a prison. "Y-you're a-"

"A telepath, yes as is Jean here. Please, don't refrain from asking anything."

Silence. Then Bruce looked the man harshly in the eye, saying "What was that.. machine at school?" His eyes didn't leave Xavier's.

"A sentinel; a machine built to hunt down and terminate mutants; I'm sure you know of those who aren't as understanding of our kind as others."

"How did you find us so quickly? Oh…um… telepath, right." Aurora voice drifted off, her gaze flicking between the X Men like a hummingbird.

Jean smiled. "No it's a good question," she looked at the Professor, who nodded before she continued on. "While our natural abilities can be used to locate people, we have Cerebro to enhance our abilities."

"Serebo..?"

"Cerebro, a device we use to amplify our brainwaves, to increase our inherent strength mentally. We use it to locate mutants in distress most of the time."

The clock's ticking bounced around the rooms. Bruce was uncomfortable, feeling vulnerable. He shifted his weight again, not daring to telepathically talk to Aurora. "Please believe me when I say that we are not your enemies."

He looked at the Professor once again. "Why should I…_we_ believe you?"

The latter smiled softly. He could sense that he was feeling trapped, confused. Xavier pondered for a second. "This is hard for you, I understand. This world is a callous place, even more so to our kind and even for your ages you both have seen brutality in its most cowardly form. You could choose to believe us because of the students and people we have already helped, or because of the reports you read about us Aurora. In all actuality, I have no way to prove to you that you should believe us. But I appeal to your judgement instead; will you give us your faith, and at least try, for the possibility that you would be happy with us, here?"

The Arkens looked at each other, trying to read each other's eyes. Finally, Aurora turned back, mumbling as she chewed her lip. Realising that no one could hear her, she nodded several times, blushing when Jean gave her a wide smile.

"I'm glad that you will at least try us." The Professor said. "Now to the details. I understand that previously you assumed the role as twins in your previous school, your reasoning I can understand; I believe that it would be best for both of you to not return to school until September, as it will soon be the holidays anyway. It would be more prudent for you to settle down first." The Arkens, now considerably more relaxed, murmured their agreement. "Aurora, you will move back down to your age groups' year, while Bruce will stay where he is; I understand you are both very close, the bond between you too is precious, and in no way do we want to sever or even strain this. However, the X Men are a family, and I would encourage you to make friends, and to treat the institute as home."

"You will be shown to your rooms shortly, and tomorrow you be introduced to the training classes you will attend. The teachers and training you will receive will be based on your abilities. Dr Hank will put you through a physical and medical examination as well."

After the Professor had gone through all the rules and regulations, he handed them over to Jean and Logan, who took them to their rooms. As they reached the dorms, the occasional bang or burst of light was heard, and Aurora swore she saw a girl in a towel-dress _running through walls._ She shook her head and walked on, only to be pulled back by Bruce. They were standing near the end of the corridor, in front of a half open thick wooden door. From the dark wooden beams inside, the smell of sap and earth filled the room. A bed leaned against the far wall, opposite large wardrobe and desk. Empty shelves lined the walls, only separated by another door at the far end of the room. From the classical velvet and wooden interior, you could tell this was one of the older rooms, its original architecture seemingly untouched.

"Aurora, this will be your room. The Professor said that you too are more relaxed when you're closer together, so your rooms are joined by that door there. We'll leave you to settle in."

The remaining three walked past her into the next room. "Bruce, this is your room." Jean smiled, looking back at Aurora who was perched in the doorway. "Tomorrow myself and some of the girls are going shopping. Since you haven't got any clothes or other belongings with you, we can lend you the essentials tonight so you can stock up in town."

After saying her goodbye, she left. Logan walked to follow her, then paused and looked back. He suppressed to urge to grunt, instead looking at the boy. "Look kid, these were the only connected rooms free, an' they happen to be slack bang in the middle of the men's dormitories. There are bathrooms for every 6 people, an' because of yours truly," He pointed with his cigar at Aurora, "There's now gonna be a shower rotor. It up ta' you bub to make sure she goes in at the right times to avoid any…happenin's."

After Bruce's eyes widened, then narrowed, Logan guessed he got the message. As he left he said to Aurora "You tell us if any of these hormonal bastards aims a swipe at yer darlin'."

Bruce shut the door, paused, then said "You are so not going to the showers without telling me."

"Bruce ewww, I'm sure Logan didn't mean it!"

He grumbled with a dark look on his face about naivety. "Aren't we in this mess because Bradley 'took a swipe at you'?"

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, it's a valid point!"

"Whatever armadillo boy." She rolled her eyes, smirking at Bruce's scowl.


	4. Chapter 3 - Getting To Know You

Chapter 3

Aurora's eyes flipped open, instantly crinkling at the harsh sunlight. She moaned and stretched her back like a cat, then squealed as she faced planted the floor. She glared up at her stupid brother's chortle as he walked into her room. Bruce was wearing black jeans and a slightly too small t shirt that rode a little up his arms. As Aurora mused to herself where he got these clothes, he dropped a pile of clothes on her face.

"_Get up sleeping barf face, you have 10 minutes left before your slot on the shower rotor ends."_

"_That's rich Armadillo; with a shirt that tight, are you sure you shouldn't be living it up at a Pride Parade?"_

"_Shut up, Jean dropped them off for us." _Bruce scowled and pulled the duvet off of her. _"Pleasantries aside, we need to go down to breakfast."_

"_Oh you wound me." _She dramatically clutched her heart, only to have a pillow thrown at her face. Getting up from the rather itchy floor, she caught a flying towel from Bruce and headed to the showers.

Much to Aurora's relief, the shower room wasn't that far off; she sighed with relief when she saw it was fairly clean, the only indication that it was for the men was a line of toiletries and razors along the sink and mirrors, and a musky fog of Old Spice and Links deodorant _– not a good combo._

After a satisfying shower, Aurora hastily rubbed herself down and grabbed the clothes Bruce gave her. _Jesus, who could fit into these_. The slightly torn jeans were tighter that those tiny speedos Tom Daly wears. Once a victory dance in her head was done when she finally zipped the jeans up, she threw on a baggy back V neck; she sniffed it, the faint scent of cologne not escaping her keen nose. _Definitely a guys, _She mused at her reflection, a half smile hung on her face.

Aurora hung the towel around her shoulders, pulled her hair out of her bun and massaged her roots, walking out of the door only to halt in front of Bruce. He was just strolling out of his room. "Well you took your time sis." He smiled at her rolling eyes. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

After Aurora sorted her room out so that it didn't look like a total war zone, she jogged on next to Bruce, who was looking at the floor intently.

"Are you doing the thermal vision thingy again?"

"Yep" He kept on walking, "There are a bunch of people down stairs, sitting down I think."

"Are we just going to wander in that general direction and hope that they're eating in the kitchen?"

"Yepppp."

By sheer luck they stumbled across the stairs which took them down to the main foyer. Or by Bruce's _detective_ skills, _whichever solution works, _Aurora thought.

After that, both their noses caught the smell of coffee and honey wafting from a large corridor of cream walls and modestly framed landscapes. Without thinking, Bruce saw Aurora push through a half closed door and walk, eyes closed and body following nose, towards a large kitchen, counters overflowing with plates of fresh food. Bruce snorted as she grabbed a carton of milk and a pot of honey; he halted when he noticed a crowd of surprised people staring at them from a large dining table.

It was an odd sight for both parties; for Bruce, he was meeting the gazes of the oddest people he had seen. One had huge white wings pointing out of his chair, another had spikes protruding all over his brow, arms and back. A girl with a waffle in her mouth hovered above the table, hand still extended towards the juice jug.

For the mutants at the table, they were startled when a mystery girl walked in and started to sniff the kitchen, blindly grabbing food and opening cabinets as if she knew where everything was. The mystery boy who had barged in had also shocked them; after a few seconds silence, Jean's senses came back to her and she cleared her throat. "Bruce, Aurora, you're up!" She smiled and suppressed a giggle as Aurora's head comically popped up with her arms cradling her finds. "Guys, these are the Arken siblings; they arrived yesterday and are new students at Xavier's!" A chorus of greetings sounded, most muffled by stuffed mouths of food.

Bruce started to stiffen under the stares. Avoiding anyone's gaze, he moved to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and some buttered toast. He nudged Aurora towards two empty seats a little down from Jean. Aurora set down her plate, full of about five different foods, a glass of milk and a plastic bottle of honey. She mechanically squirted the honey into her glass, swirled it like a chemistry kit and downed most of it in one gulp. Looking up from her next attack on her breakfast, Aurora halted as she noticed that everyone was staring at either her, Bruce or her now empty glass. One girl with berry purple skin and butterfly wings opposite her gawked with a slack jaw. Looking to her left, she could see Bruce was staring intently at his toast like it fascinated him.

'_Bruuccccceeeee'_

'_What?'_

'…_they won't stop staring!'_

'_Well what do you want me to do? You're the one who can teleport! YOU get us out of this!' _

A small 'ehem' from Jean made everyone look away, reigniting their interrupted conversations. Bruce's attention was caught by a tall man with red tinted sunglasses next to him. "It's Bruce right? I'm Scott Summers, one of the teachers here." They shook hands briefly after Bruce eyed his hand for a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you." He mumbled.

"The Professor told me that I was to show you around the next few days, you know, help you settle in. A bunch of us are going into town later, you know, I'm guessing you'll need to get stuff?"

"Um yeah, Jean told us about that. Sounds good." Bruce quickly shoved more toast in his mouth, hoping that Scott would get the hint – he didn't.

"Soo…"

"…do you like my shirt?"

"What?" Aurora spluttered as the kid next to her said this.

"My shirt. You're wearing it." The blond boy's gaze didn't break as he drank his juice, clearly amused by her blushing. His lips were drawn into a cocky half smile, blue eyes dancing at her discomfort. Aurora scrunched the helm of the shirt, her ears becoming uncomfortably hot.

"Oh."

"Do you like it?"

"It's a nice shirt," she looked down at the logo, "You like TWD?"

"No. Hate it." Aurora shifted in her seat, quickly looking away. _Ok... wait, is he being serious? Why would he - I can't tell if this is sarcasm… ahh his pokerface is good. _She looked to Bruce, locking eyes.

'_Finished?' _He queried.

'_Hell yes, lets go.' _

And with that, the Arkens got up abruptly, took their plates back to the kitchen and headed for the door. A rather surprised Scott huffed at being walked out on mid- convo. After receiving a sympathetic look from Jean, he caught up with them.

"Bruce, wait." Scott paused for a second after catching up with the Arkens. "Look, I know this is hard, all this," he placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense. "But you've got to trust us, we just want to help."

"We're grateful,"

"_But…"_

Bruce said nothing, considering Aurora's furrowed brow. She looked stressed, hell he felt stressed as well. Looking back to Scott, he assessed him; his equally creased brow, tensed lips and opaque red lenses. It hassled Bruce that he couldn't look into his eyes, he was usually good at sussing out people.

'_Bruce, I think we should…'_

'_I'm not just going to randomly trust these people Aurora'_

'_I never thought that,' _Aurora looked at him, trying to calm his steel cold eyes with her own cerulean one. 'But _we should at least, you know be nice, have a little faith?'_

'_I'm atheist'_

'_Bruce don't be an ass' _He sighed, looking back slowly at Scott's arm resting on his. He looked highly awkward, having to wait for them to finish their telepathic conversation in what to him probably looked like an intense staring match.

Was this a good idea? Surely this was too good to be true, to go from squatting and hiding from school bullies to a place where mutants where walking, crawling and flying around freely. Reason told Bruce to move on but… there was something comforting about this place, something reassuring about Scott's brotherly smile and warm grasp on his shoulder. People usually avoided touching him.

Aurora knew what her brother would say before he did, but she grinned none the less.

"Scott,… ok, yes." Bruce said, even though he hadn't asked anything. But Scott understood him.

He grinned "Right, now that you two are on board, time for the grand tour!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aurora's brain was overloaded by 3 o'clock. After 'the grand tour' with Scott the Boy Scout, (_how can someone be so enthusiastic about walking around pointing at rooms?_) he had taken them to watch a session in the Danger Room with Logan's class. Bruce found it amusing when Aurora's eyes widened as if she was watching an action film.

Then they had met Ororo, Warren, Kurt, Dr Hank and a bunch of the other X Men whose names they had already forgotten by the time they were carted down to have their physical examination in the sparring rooms. 3 hours of sparring, running, climbing, weight lifting and profusely sweating later, they stank like a pig sty on a hot Sunday.

Apparently Dr Hank had been extremely excited when he saw their physical abilities; Bruce was a natural climber and hunter, what with the whole morphing into a 'bulkier hybrid xenomorph' (Dr Hank liked Si-Fi). Aurora had similar capabilities, but due to her light complexion Dr Hank was musing whether she was adapted for a different terrain. Their cracks of glowing light they both emitted still were a mystery as to whether they had a purpose.

"Bruce, If you hold still for a second…" Dr Hank said as he pushed a needle into his arm. Bruce grimaced as he watched the vial fill with his blackish blood. He shot Aurora a dirty look as she mimed crying behind Dr Hank. After he was done, he pulled away. "Right, that's the medical exam sorted!" He grinned, combing back his blue fur from his glasses with a large bearish claw. "I would wash up and get ready for your trip to the town, I here the new Taco Bell has opened."

Both Arkens grinned widely at him, relaxing in the white sterilised lab. There was something about Dr Hank that instantly calmed them, though both kids were conscious of this. '_Possibly the overgrown blue bear appearance' _Bruce mused to Aurora, smirking as she cocked her head and nodded in agreement.

"Dr Hank, would you mind if we hide, I mean _stay_ here?" Aurora asked. He chuckled, "Not a fan of shopping are we? I would avoid Mimi and the other girls thoroughly!"

"Mimi...?"

"Our own resident butterfly of course!"

"Oh right." Aurora pondered, remembering the purple girl at breakfast._ She WAS wearing a lot of jewellery… _

"Avoid Mimi, got it. Anyone else?" Bruce asked with a playful smile, returning Dr Hank's own. "Perhaps Rogue and Jean, I've heard of their trips to New York's shopping district." A collective shudder throughout the lab. "But I'm surprised at you Aurora, your mutant form is quite feminine as well as your mannerisms, I would've thought..."

"That I would be a girly girl in the clothes department? Well I am, its just…" She shrugged.

Dr Hank nodded understandingly. "You are unfamiliar with this activity?" She nodded after a sharp slap to Bruce's snorting head. "Aurora's more of a sweatpants girl." He stated.

"Am not!" A pause, then "I'm only wearing these ones because of the physical!" Bruce ducked another swipe from her, snickering like a hyena. "ITS NOT FUNNY ARMADILLO FACE"

"I'm offended…_Akhla-Teke_"

Aurora froze, "OH no you didn't!" then lunged at him the skin around her hands sprouting creamy fur and blue talons. Dr Hank jumped into action to save his lab. After restraining Aurora, he ushered her away to clean up. Bruce hovered in the doorway, his dancing eyes surprising Dr Hank with their mischievousness.

"Bruce, before you go..."

"Yes Dr Hank?"

"Why does that name cause such a violent reaction from…" Bruce snorted with satisfaction, his plump lips tugging at the corners of his face. "Aurora's fur, I've noticed is the same in appearance and texture as a horse's, more particularly the coat of a breed known as –"

"-Akhla Teke" The blue furball grinned and chuckled "A touchy matter for her I'm sure. However I would've thought that to be a compliment, I've heard that they are a very beautiful breed. I can understand _your_ dislike for the nickname armadillo however…" Dr Hank chortled as Bruce's face flipped into a scowl and he quickly stalked off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aurora collapsed into her chair at the food court, causing Scott and Bruce to jump slightly with their food. Both pairs of eyebrows rose when they took in her huge burger with fries, 12-nugget box and the XXL milkshakes she was guzzling. A shrug from Bruce told Scott that this was normal behaviour for Aurora. "Tread carefully…" he mouthed.

Aurora's throat was soothed by the cold beverage, emitting an audible sigh as she slumped her shoulders. She had just survived being hauled around to every possible shop ever by Jean, Rogue and Mimi. Her brain had been exposed to too much for her to take in. 7 mega bags of clothes later, she wanted to shoot herself. Multiple times.

"Since when do bras have sizes other than L, M and S?" Scott choked on his own tongue, "What the hell do all those letters mean? And what, pray tell is this little shit!?" Aurora dropped a Mac Cosmetics bag, and produced the mechanical device in question – an eye lash curler. "What is it, a toy from the Spanish inquisition?" Bruce flinched at her wrath as she directed the question at him.

"Well –"

"And what is wrong with this?" She pulled out a pile of T shirts, mainly band ones, and pulled out a grey one with _Paramore – Riot! _on it, a band Bruce recognised as being a particular favourite when they had found a DAB radio last year.

"Nothing that I can see." Bruce replied calmly.

"EXACTLY!" she screeched. "Mimi called it too 'retro', what does that even mean?"

Scott jumped like a kangaroo at that, saying "Aurora, quit it! People are staring." She pouted, bushing profusely. "Erm… it's a great shirt, but I think the girls were looking forward to playing dress up with you."

"Yeah, I got that," she snarled "Especially after Rogue attacked me with that mascara stuff. Apparently, 'she can't live without it', so I shouldn't either! What does that even mean, it's not like its oxygen or even edible!"

"No truer words were even spoken, dear sis." A sympathetic pat on her arm caused Aurora to groan and bury into her burger. She had been dragged to buy her new wardrobe with Rogue and Mimi first, money provided courtesy of a 'Mr Worthington' (as the credit card read). Aurora learned quickly 'pretty' didn't exactly mean comfortable sweat pants in their opinions; she should have guessed, considering Mimi was wearing tiny pink shorts and a croptop and Rogue wore her goth ensemble of shredded black jeans, a waist clincher and netted, layered tops.

Both had various piercings and jewellery, including the image inducer Mimi wore to hide her wings and purple complexion and Rogue's leather gloves. At the moment, Mimi's skin was a dark shade; black short curls framing her made up face. They both laughed hysterically when they caught Aurora picking up large navy XL jumper from the men's section, completely serious. But eventually she had escaped, sneaking off to the toilets, only to be caught by Jean.

"What do you mean you don't know your size?" Mimi shouted, frilly bras in hand.

"I don't know! I only ever stolen those elastic sports bras! I thought they were versatile."

"Well babe we're going to have to get you measured" Mimi retorted

"…"

"Oh don't tell me…" Rogue cut in.

"I don't know this stuff! I thought that's what the elastic was for!" Aurora decided she definitely HATED being measured; nothing was more awkward than having an elderly employee with icy hands choke her with a tape measure and then tell her to flaunt it. Aurora didn't even know what 'it' was, but apparently 'it' required 10 bras including matching underwear.

After that traumatising event, she had been dragged to Mac Cosmetics, Hollister, and a bunch of other shops. The only things remotely useful (in Aurora's opinion) were the cotton bed sheets, toothbrush and toiletries they picked up. She even convinced them to let her into the local book store.

Yet just when all hope seemed lost, she spotted her salvation – a motorcycle wears shop! She had only ever ridden an abandoned one, before Bruce had had a heart attack and 'lost' it, but she had been pretty good – she even managed to circle the woods a few times in their old village. This of course, was after the countless bloody falls and such. _That bloody squirrel's fault _she scowled. After checking the coast was clear of any crazed female X men, she sprinted across the street, almost knocking over a couple of skateboarders.

Instantly, she grinned once inside, the smell of gas and leather tickling her sensitive nose. The shop sold racks and racks of thick jackets, trousers, helmets, fixtures… Aurora was in heaven! She closed her eyes and sniffed around the store, only to open them at the thick scent of beer and adamantium. _Oh fuck, Logan! _She backed away, and then yelped as she turned to face the devil himself.

She cringed at his raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes. "…"

Logan puffed on his cigar, placing it in the corner of his pursed mouth. He took his time to assess the guilty looking girl in front of him. "Hidin' from Jeannie and the girls?" she nodded hesitantly. "Well, they certainly ain't gonna look here, darlin'. You ride?"

Aurora nodded her head, glad that he didn't seem to want to rat her out. "Used to, before Bruce found out; he's scared of me crashing, but not of me falling out of trees when climbing apparently." She smirked a little at Logan's snort. "It was a Trident, in crap condition, but it ran pretty smoothly."

Logan grinned; she didn't suit swearing at all. Mind you he wouldn't have guessed her as a petrol head. "3 cylinder?" whistling when she nodded. "They were good. You in here to actually get anythin', or just hide kid?"

"Well yeah but I don't… err, know what exactly. I mean I don't even have a bike anymore" she sighed a little. _I seem to be doing that a lot today. _

Logan studied her again, taking a puff from his cigar, which he then lodged in his hand. "You don't look too much like a punk or ditz. You can use my Harley, an' I teach ya if ya want; I'm guessn' you taught yourself?"

"Do I look like a pro?"

Logan snorted again. "Right, point. You want my help then?" Aurora nodded again, not believing her luck. Logan smirked; she reminded him like a bobble head toy. 'Kay kid, lets get you some kit."

After retelling this to Scott and Bruce, neither looked happy. "What the hell Aurora, I chucked that death trap for a reason!"

"Oh stop being a baby, Armadillo face!"

"How did Logan think this is was a good idea?" Scott frowned, reminding Aurora of Captain Kirk when in lecture mode. "You don't even have a driving licence –wait she doesn't does she?"

Bruce joined the attack "Do she does not, Scott. This can't be legal in any state–"

"In Illinois it is!" Aurora countered. After a little pause she added "Logan told me."

Both Scott and Bruce leaned back, groaning. However before the assault on Aurora could continue, she heard her name being called by a particularly shrill sounding Mimi. Eyes wide with fear, she ducked, squeaking "Hide me!"

Bruce grunted "You know you can just…"

Aurora cocked her head, her brow squashed in confusion. Then her animated eyes enlarged "OH riiiight." She grabbed her bags and food and melted away in a violet cloud of sparks.

Bruce face palmed himself "Ladies and gentlemen, meet my sister…" he said, much to Scott's amusement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So chapter 3 is up! Please favourite and review! Xo

Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel characters, only my OCs. Do you really think id be writing this if I did ahh


	5. Chapter 4 - Take A Sniff

Chapter 4

As they approached the mansion, the clouds turned a bland grey colour, and a rumble crackled above them. "Ororo must be in a bad mood..." Scott murmured.

"Ororo?"

"With the white hair and bangles; she can influence the weather, a high level mutant who doesn't take well to rowdy students."

"I'll keep that in mind them." Bruce said. He remembered the woman at breakfast; tall, exotic and dark, seeming to command authority in the very air around her. He couldn't imagine anyone daring to upset her, especially if she could electrocute him or her on site.

As they rolled into the garage, Logan was unmounting his motorbike and lowering the stand. Once his head was liberated from his helmet, he brought up a cigar to his lips and lit it. Bruce wondered whether he had one a life's supply of them or something.

Scott marched ahead and huffed at Logan. "Teaching the new student how to efficiently break her neck I see."

Logan raised a hairy eyebrow. "Nice to see ya' too, Chuck. But being a mutant is probably a good way as well ya' know."

"She's too young to learn how to ride a motorcycle! Not everyone has a healing factor you know!"

Bruce quietly exited as Scott's voice rose into a higher pitch.

After a bit of wandering, he found himself in the main foyer again, and followed the main stair case back to his room.

Hurried running and laughing could be heard, and the occasional bang and profanity; everyone seemed to be home by now, entertaining themselves in one way or another. He nudged him door open with his hip and emptied his shopping swiftly.

Unlike Aurora's trilogy of a day, he and Scott had quickly worked their way through the necessary shops, picking up bed sheets, clothes, toiletries, and other tidbits. The most satisfying stop was the bookstore, where Bruce procured a mountain of reading material to fill his shelves. He stood back, a little tired now, hands on hips and swivelling to survey his domain; his room seemed to come alive now, feeling more personal and homely. Neither he nor Aurora had really ever had a permanent home, as they'd move from house to house in the village to avoid alerting the neighbours. While they were both fairly clean people, neither had ever tried to personalise their dwellings other than lay their possessions in a corner of the room. He was surprised how satisfied he felt, knowing that he was in charge of this room, of his kingdom.

Bruce kicked off his socks and shoes next to the door and wandered around it, feeling the furniture and parts of interest. The bottle green carpet hairs were plush and warm, matching the dark forest like walls; all the furniture was stained a blackish red, and gave off a potent of grapes and dirt for Bruce's nose to enjoy; the only hanging decorations were a greying landscape of a moor, and a larger oil painting of a Man O' War that had enticed Bruce from the window of a dusty charity shop. Its painted gold frame stood out and reminded him of buried treasure.

He stripped off his jacket, hung it on a wobbly coat rack and placed himself in the desk chair that he pulled towards the window.

If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could let his thoughts go, and rely purely on his senses. The bombarding rain against the glass; shuffling footsteps from the other side of the mansion; Aurora's light slumbering breathing next door; even the chopping of something that smelled of citrus downstairs on the kitchen counter. His clothes tightened and tore at the seems as he morphed into his black shell of armour and ripped flesh; his cranium expanded and his hair sucked into the scalp as canines grew to prick the bottom of his lips and thick black talons engulfed the grips of the armchair. After several minutes, Bruce flicked his eyes open and launched out of the window, following the heartbeat of a nearby hare in the grounds of the Mansion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aurora awoke from her nap having never felt this rested; she sighed loudly, rolling her body over the soft sheets like a kitten, feeling euphorically cuddly. After scouting the house and mentally plotting a map, she had emptied her bags and retired without a second thought, already asleep in seconds. As Aurora swung out of bed, she mused at her deep sleep; usually she never slept in the day, and for so long! Her new bedside clock told her that it was half five, meaning she'd been asleep for 3 hours. Her normal sleep patterns were punctuated by waking up every hour of so, then drifting back to sleep or going for a nocturnal wander. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't woken till the morning last night either.

She moved to the window, flung it open and stuck her head out into the rain; eyes closed, and took a deep breath. She _loved_ the rain, the enhanced smells, the tickling on her skin (or fur).

Opening her eyes, she saw Bruce in his mutant form disappear into the edge of a thick forest on all fours. Aurora scowled a little at being left behind for a hunt, but then shrugged, shook her head wildly and closed the window. The smell of chocolate and the beckoning of shrill TV music taught her notice, sending a small rumble from her belly. She looked at the pile of bags and huffed, sorted out the ones with books and desk objects, then abandoned the rest in favour of heading downstairs.

Aurora slipped into the common room, which was occupied by several guys eating sweets and popcorn and drinking. After contemplating sneaking out before they noticed her, she spotted Logan among them with a beer in the corner, and crept around the back of the sofas until she reached his side and tentatively propped herself on the floor with a disguarded cushion. The TV was flashing some sort of gory movie, full of flying limbs and swearing. Everyone's attention was fixed on the screen like zombies until Logan gruffed a greeting at her, making everyone jump and stare at Aurora. She cringed a little at them, silently cursing Logan. "Nice ter see ya' kid. You're quiet, I'll give ya' that."

She looked up at him, a tiny tug at her lips. "Not enough for you?"

"I didn't hear ya' but you sure smell darlin'." He grinned at her flushing face. "Not like that, I'm sure you wash when an' where you're supposed to."

Aurora tucked her hair back, trying to cool down her heated face; most of the others were now watching the TV again, apart from the blonde boy at breakfast, watching her like a cat and its mouse from the other end of the room, whose shirt she was still wearing. It suddenly felt cursed and itchy, so she tried to ignore her discomfort. "What do I err… smell of then? I don't really smell myself that…often, or well I guess."

"Lavender, berries…." He sniffed the air above her head lazily, "coconut? Yeah that's it. Also Jean and Bobby." At her quizzical expression, Logan added, "You're wearing their clothes, kid."

So that meant Bobby was the blonde guy_ who was still staring. _He seemed to have heard everything, because now he was smirking broadly, not even breaking eye contact when he caught a flying popcorn in his mouth. Aurora resisted the urge to throw the shirt in his face; logic determined that being in her bra would be much worse. She ripped her eyes away from their staring contact and tried to ignore him again. "Do you wanna know what you smell of?"

Logan gave her an amused expression, accompanied by a long gulp of beer. "Leather, cigars and alcohol, as I've been informed."

"…Don't forget the man-stink"

"I thought that was obvious." He shot back with a grin. Logan watched her return a mirror of his grin with a shrug; she wasn't as bad as he'd thought she'd be, considering all the running and screaming she did when they rescued the Arkens. "You settlin' in alright? Where's ya' brother?"

"Well, thanks. He's gone hunting in the forest." Aurora's face darkened a little. "Without me, as you can see."

Logan barked a laugh that made the other guy's heads turn briefly. "So you've been abandoned, kid?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p'. "I think he wants to do it alone, cause I can out run the prey faster than him."

"Don't worry, if he spends enough time with Scott he'll decide to argue with the prey rather than hunt it."

Aurora forgot where she was and release a pail of loud chiming giggles, shocking Logan and everyone else. After a few seconds, she caught Logan's amused face and flushed a deep red, leaving quickly to the next-door kitchen.

What made it worse was the sudden rise in voices, then the hush as someone told them to shut up and watch the movie.

_That's not embarrassing at all. _

Aurora reached the large fridge, pausing and debating whether she was allowed to just take anything. She tentatively peered inside, surprised to find it overflowing with food. Her mouth slightly dampened when she saw thick tubs of ice cream, and a few slices of cakes and what not. She picked up a plate of blue berry cheesecake, and sniffed it longingly, before sighing and putting it back.

She closed the fridge door, only to yelp and leap backwards at the sight of Bobby standing a few inches away, still wearing a devilish smirk and twinkling blue eyes. He walked forward to Aurora, then at the last moment turned and opened the fridge door again, retrieving the cheesecake and a fork from a nearby cupboard. He looked back at her, happy to note her wide eyes and red face. "You're pretty," He took a bite of cheesecake swiftly, "-selfish you know that? First you take my shirt, then my food…don't think I won't call in a favour one day."

Aurora felt like melting to the ground, or punching him, she wasn't sure which. After a few seconds of internal battles she wittily replied, "…Oh."

"You betcha' chubby cheeks. What's you're name?"

"Arken."

"That's a sucky name, so much so I'm guessing it's not your first name." Aurora forced herself to make her face blank and wordlessly glare Bobby back. When he was certain she wasn't going to reply, he snorted, "You sure are scary, chubby cheeks." He leaned a little closer, his body heat tickling Aurora's skin, "I never knew Satan smelled of lavender."

If Aurora got any redder, she would probably burst into flames. Her plan of keeping her cool was out the window. She balled up her fists and glared fiercely at her torturer. "I do not smell of lavender!" she growled. Turning on her heels, she almost ran out the kitchen and outside to find Bruce, fur sprouting out of her as she pelted across the grass to the trees. Bobby lazily walked to the window and watched with a wild grin, his eyes absorbing the transformation of long brunette locks and pale skin into a feline blur of cream fur. "Oh boy…" he swooned.


	6. Chapter 5 - garden of eden

Chapter 5

Bruce was easier to find than Aurora had suspected; he had taken his time hunting, leisurely plotting the land and occasionally leaving a heavier footprint at a wrong turn in the unfamiliar woods. When she finally found him, he was casually brushing the dirt over the remnants of his prey with a clawed foot. Aurora smirked a little at him, jealously admiring the sleek planes and confidant posture he always wore in this form. Her? Think hairballs and menacing violet eyes – terrifying, right? When she stalked on all fours next to Bruce, she knocked his shoulder playfully, receiving a rumble of a greeting. '_Teaching the wildlife who's boss I see?'_

'_You betcha'. That bunny looked at me the wrong way, let me tell you.' _He threw her a toothy grin, onyx teeth protruding out in a uniform manner. _'Have you unpacked now?'_

'_Pretty much, just my clothes and bathroom stuff left. It's kinda awesome, you know? We've never _owned_ this much, it's like our territory and shit.'_

Bruce scowled, walking beside her with non destination in mind. _'Don't swear, you're not some thug fresh out of juvi.'_

'_You swear as well! Hypocrite, I declare!'_

'_I don't swear for the sake of it, do I? Besides, I doesn't suit you.' _Aurora growled a warning, throwing her brother a dark glare. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect of sending him running in terror, but the appearance of another wide smirk. _'Awwww, does the littl' princess mutant wanna be a badass like her bro?'_

Said 'princess' gave a loud snort to disprove that theory._ 'Right, cause you send everyone cowering in your midst.' _

'_Errr…hell yes! You did see Bradley and his puny friends crying like babies, right? Or are you as blind as the mole I caught earlier?'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Silver tongue strikes again!' _Bruce quickly dodged the predictable swipe of her blue claws, replying with a lunge to her waist, flipping her over into a heap at the base of a thick tree. Aurora quickly recovered and teleported a few metres above his head, knocking him to the floor with both legs before landing on top of him, claws at his throat and a rare smug grin. However, Bruce wasn't fazed. His skeletal tail cracked on her back like a whip, startling her enough to flip them over. Bruce let out a roar of triumph, which bubbled into throaty, humanoid laughter as he sat on her with his arms crossed and chin lifted to the air. "I'm the king of the mountain, I'm the king of the mountain!"

"BRUCE GET YOUR BUMPY ASS OFF OF ME!"

"Say it!"

"…"

Bruce jumped a little again, his exoskeleton digging into her ribs to release a yelp. "Sayyyyyy it…."

"Never! I still have my pride!"

"Ha! Oh really…" Bruce's tail swung down to the inner curve of Aurora's foot, swirling around the skin devilishly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP-" She roared at the torture, the pitch of her voice painfully high. "I'LL DO ANYTHING AHHHH STOOOOPPPPP!"

"….Anything?"

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"Fineeeeeee. Beg!"

"Like hell-" Bruce's tail was accompanied by his hands tickling her heaving sides as she writhing beneath him. "-OK OK I'M SORRY STOP!"

"Stop…?"

"FUCK YOU ARMADILLO!"

Bruce snorted at her vulgarity, increasing the intensity of the torment. "Wrong answer Akhla Teke. You don't address the alpha like that!"

"AHHHHH OK I'M SORRY _PLEASE STOP_!"

"Please…" His tail switched feet, "what?"

"PLEASE ALPHA!"

Bruce roared in victory, rolling off of his beaten sibling and stalked off. He could practically feel the death glare at his back, concocting the revenge he undoubtedly had in store. Not that he wouldn't respond tenfold. And while that would seem petty compared to his usual standards, getting the upper hand on Aurora was priceless. As he heard the faint padded landing of her jumping next to him, he send a quick gloating smirk, before sniffing the direction of the mansion back. Sandstone and the caldron scent of the other mutants caught his nose east of them. As the Arkens made their way back, they both moved towards the open doors of what seemed to be a conservatory attached to the end of a branch of the mansion, fresh pollen with terracotta and upturned soil reeling them in. Ororo was there inside, snipping away at a potted rose bush while a girl with auburn hair and a streak of acrid white sat reading at a patio table. Both Arkens were tentative at first, but were eager to look inside, seeing as it seemed to be a greenhouse of sorts. Many of the plants were creepers, running all over the walls and ceiling, many with blossoms and curls of new shoots; some potted plants ran the edge of the oval room, various green metal shelves running the edges of the planes of glass, filled with gardening utensils and smaller pots. A table near the door they had entered had a few magazines and half consumed remnants of tea as well. The heavenly perfume of Eden made them forget to change to their human forms, so that when they came to say hello to Ororo, her eyes widened, before she put a hand to her chest and relaxed in recognition. Bruce hastily formed back into his bronzed skin and curly jungle of hair after Aurora had morphed back as well. He tentatively gave the girl sitting down an apologetic look, and was happy to see a growing smile back. She was reading _A Pair Of Blue Eyes_, a book Bruce had seen Aurora read feverishly last year with adamant praise. Even though he himself preferred Edgar Allen Poe to Hardy, he still knew that this was one of his less well-known novels, and Bruce found himself surprised that the girl was reading it. While she didn't look unintelligent, he wouldn't have thought that a Goth would be so into 18th century romance. She was wearing low rise black jeans, rolled above the ankles with worn flip flops and a My Chemical Romance cropped top that was covered by a netted layer on top, leaving her glowingly pale abdomen on show. A few metallic rings poked out from her fingerless biker gloves, which were sandwiched inside her book to hold the place. Half of her face was covered by her hair, while her white streak was tucked into her ear; Bruce saw that the lower lip was slightly dimpled with its fullness, like her cheeks, while her cupid's bow was a little thinner, but extremely curved like a cartoon. Her green eyes, glazed over by the darkening afternoon light, were nice, Bruce thought, and reminded him oddly enough of the bottle green walls of his new room. It was only a few seconds after he noticed the tug of her mouth, and the lengthening of her eyeliner as she raised her eyebrow did her realize that he had been caught after staring for god knows how long.

The only obvious course of action, Bruce concluded, was to pretending nothing happened and to immerse himself in Aurora and Ororo's conversation, which seemed to have gone from the pleasantries to the types of plants here. He didn't like the rush of blood to his face; it made him want to revert made into his black form, where his skull was bare of the insulating hair.

"…And Bruce, how are you settling in? Logan mentioned you went hunting?"

"Yes ma'am. The wildlife is very fat around here." He said bluntly. He didn't really understand Ororo's or the mysterious girl's amused expression until Aurora said, "Sorry, we're not really used to talking about hunting with other mutants, or anyone, really."

Ororo laid a hand on her shoulder maternally. "I understand. Bruce, call me Ororo, please or Storm, which is my mission alias. This lady is Rogue, a year above you, Aurora. She's been here for a few years now."

Rogue got up, shaking hands with both of them warmly while holding onto her book with the other. Bruce fought the bizarre urge to tightly hold onto her hand, to show how strong a hand shake he could give. "Y'all are gonna love it here, its lika' home ta me. Ya' know ya' sound just lika' Logan when he goes on about huntin'."

Aurora lightened up at the man's name. "Logan hunts as well? In the grounds?"

"Yeah, though he says it ain' like the game back in Canada. You feral mutants really love ya' meat!" Her warm laughter coaxed a relaxed giggle from Aurora, unaware that she had never gotten along this well with some one her age since she could remember. Bruce's formal demeanor slipped slightly, only to be slapped back into shape; for some unfathomable reason he wanted to hear her laugh again, to memorize the notes it habituated over. Before he could stop himself, he asked "Feral mutants?"

Rogue's gaze flipped back to him, stiffening him painfully under its curious anaylsis. "Yeah, like, mutants who have animalistic qualities, lika' huntin', speed, trackin', that sorta thing. They're usually more in touch with nature, they're not as common as others 'cause they prefer forest ah' guess, righ'?"

Bruce gave a stiff nod, boring his eyes into hers. He took the opportunity of Aurora's reply and Ororo's consecutive comment to take in every detail of them again. Rogue's eyes were almost a solid block of colour, with a darken rim of moss. Black makeup cloaked the skin around her eyes, a purple hue under. Her lips were bare, a little raw and sore looking like Aurora's were because she bit down on them so much. The bridge of her nose was strong, its tip curved and molded by the cartilage; Bruce's eye sight was easily strong enough to see the tiny pierced skin of where Rogue must usually have a nose ring.

Suddenly Bruce's probing was cut short by seeing Ororo grasping Aurora's forearm again and smiling with a goodbye. He swiftly walked past Aurora to the door, nodding a goodbye. He didn't want Rogue to pin him down with her eyes again, so he refused to look back. The oak doors opened to a corridor opposite the common room Aurora had been in before. Bruce followed her silently, perfectly covering the anger that suddenly boiled in him by their exit. Why did he feel so…jumpy in Rogue's presence? There was no reason for it, she barely reached his chest! Her gaze seemed so innocently curious, yet fierce at the same time, which unnerved him; it was like she disliked him or meant him harm like the kids in their old town, but it still made him uneasy, and furious. Boiling, because he hated feeling like this, and concluded it must be her fault. Maybe she was an empath? Controlling and sensing his emotions for fun? Bruce swiftly concluded to avoid her at all costs, but then faltered at that plan. He liked those eyes, they were pretty, and like his Man O'war painting, reminded him of buried treasure. Had she ever read Treasure Island? Bruce instantly scowled at his urge to find out. Compromise; it would be unlikely never see her around. He would watch in those events from afar, and not draw attention. Sorted.

Hello readers! Thank you for those have favourited and reviewed and followed ect.! I feel special heehee.

I hadn't planned on bring Rogue into the exquation, but know I have, I think I should state that Bobby and Rogue's relationship never really took off, and the attraction was a while ago. I'm slightly AU-ing, but at this point, Rogue's taken the cure, hence the summery (well for Rogue) clothing. Xoxooxox


End file.
